


There's Still Some Love Left

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Teen Idols, Post-Band, crackship, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: They’d been friends, bandmates, castmates and united. They’d sung around the world, in huge concerts with thousands of people.That had been ten years ago. They had moved on.Or so they thought until Olenna Tyrell called, telling them to come home.Their first reunion ever might be happening sometime soon. None of them is ready for that.(Very) Loosely based on the band RBD.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFORMATION:  
> I don’t know how many of the non-latins here will get this reference, but I’m sure Brazilians -such as myself -and if there’s any Mexican around will. I can’t say about other Latin countries, or any of our northern neighbors and everybody that’s beyond that…  
> Have you guys ever heard about the Mexican band RBD? That’s a good way to start this conversation.
> 
> Back in 2004 (if I’m not mistaken) there was this Mexican telenovela called “Rebelde”. It was a remake of an Argetinian telenovela (“Rebelde Way”), and it told the story of a bunch of rich kids in a boarding school. Well, not all the kids were rich, but you get the idea.
> 
> From the telenovela came the band (RBD), which had six members, who also played characters in the telenovela.
> 
> I was 14 at the time and I was absolutely mad over it. It was great, cheesy and corny in the best possible way. I have many fond memories of the telenovela and great regret that I never got the chance to see RBD playing live.
> 
> Anyway, the band broke up around 2009, but many fans still love them (maybe it’s just us Brazilians, we have a hard time letting go of stuff…)
> 
> Recently their albums finally were made available on Spotify and it got me thinking and…Well, this is the result.
> 
> I’m not saying that this is what happened to the actors after the band/telenovela was over. It was just another crazy idea that popped into my mind and wouldn’t let go until I wrote it down.
> 
> So… Yeah.

Arthur was passing by Catia’s room when he heard it.

_“You’re such a hooligan.”_

He knew the voice, he knew where that sentence came from. Before he even noticed what he was doing, he’d pushed Catia’s door open and caught her watching TV.

He saw himself on the screen, much younger -God, so much younger -talking to the pretty redhead.

_“And you’re a brat. So what?”_

“I didn’t know you liked this show.” He said, startling Catia.

“Arthur!” She paused the scene, and turned to him. “I’m sorry. Did you…”

“I didn’t know they had that on Netflix.” He spoke before she could finish her sentence.

“Oh.” She looked at the TV like it was guilty of something. “They put it on it last week.”

Arthur hummed his understanding.

He didn’t really mind seeing himself as Michael Rivers, the poor student at High Tower Academy. It’d actually been his first role in TV, many years ago. The show (which was cringely called ‘Rebel Way’) was about an exclusive boarding school, and he was the underdog who fell in love with a rich girl.

Oh yes… They also sang. They made it cool before High School Musical came along. The show wasn’t actually a musical, but his character and a few friends were part of a band in it and in ‘real life’.

The show lasted three seasons -their time at the Academy -and the band still lasted two years after that.

“I can turn it off if you want.” Catia offered quietly.

Arthur shook his head. “No. It’s okay, Catia. You can watch it; I just didn’t know you liked the show.”

“It’s fun in a silly way.” She confessed with a giggle.

Arthur chuckled. “I know. I’m not embarrassed by it or anything.”

He left Catia to her show, and tried not to think about his time spent on it.

His mobile rang; it was Bedivere, his agent.

 _“Olenna Tyrell called me.”_ Bedivere told him without preamble. _“She wants to talk to you.”_

_Fuck._

***

Sansa sat there as the hairdresser fixed her hair for the shooting. George was an artist, and he was making amazing curls on her hair.

Brienne was sitting on the couch nearby, checking her phone as they prepared and Sansa was talking about a new restaurant with George.

His new assistant kept throwing nervous glances towards Sansa, and the woman wondered when she’d get the courage to ask what was on her mind.

“Oh Seven, Lindsay. Just ask her already.” George told the girl, rolling his eyes when her fidgeting got on his nerves.

“I’m sorry!” Lindsay blushed terribly. “I didn’t want to bother you, Miss Stark.”

Sansa gave the girl a gentle smile. “It’s fine, Lindsay. What did you want to ask me?”

Lindsay bit her lower lip, clearly worried about saying what she had on her mind. However, she seemed to find her courage.

“I… I’m a big fan of Rebel Way.” She finally said. “I know it’s been a long time and all… But your character, Mia, was my first fashion icon.”

Sansa chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that. I loved her clothes.”

Lindsay seemed excited by it. “I made a uniform by myself when I was eleven.”

“Which uniform?” Sansa asked. “I liked the one in the first season better.”

“Me too!”

“Sansa.” Brienne cut in gently. “It’s a call for you. You might want to take it.”

Sansa frowned, wary of Brienne’s tone, but took the phone her agent was offering her.

“Sansa speaking.”

 _“Hey, Stark.”_ Margaery’s sugary sweet voice called from the other side _. “We need to talk.”_

***

Margaery knew Sansa wouldn’t be happy with the idea, but she’d promised her grandmother she’d do this for her.

Olenna was the only person that could get Margaery to do absolutely anything. She’d hide a body for her grandmother.

It took some convincing, but Sansa eventually accepted coming to the meeting. A part of Marge had wanted to hide some things from Sansa -like who was going to be there -but she knew it was unfair. They’d been friends for a really long time, and Marge wouldn’t risk it just to make her task easier.

She was in a peculiar position: on one hand, she was really happy with her life now, on the other, she genuinely thought that her grandmother’s idea was a good one.

When Marge entered the cast of Rebel Way, she was supposed to be the star of the show. Her grandmother was producing the whole thing, so it was a given.

She hadn’t liked Sansa at first, because it was clear that she’d get a lot of attention too. Their characters -Mia and Rosalie -were rivals for a big part of the show -they only became friends at the end of the second season. 

Marge and Sansa managed to become friends much earlier. Probably because Marge started dating Sansa’s brother, and Robb wanted them to get along.

It was very difficult to say ‘no’ to Robb Stark.

Which reminded Marge…

He’d be there as well.

_Oh hell…_

***

With the years, people stopped recognizing Robb as Daniel Cross from Rebel Way. He’d been way younger then, and now he had a beard so most people didn’t recognize him.

Some of the old fans still could, and he never changed his name; but generally he lived a pretty normal life.

“Mr. Cross.”

Some people were just fuckers. “Can I help you, Jon?” He glared at his long-time friend.

“Sansa’s on the phone.” Jon informed him, offering his own mobile. “She said she needs to talk to you and your phone is turned off.”

Robb frowned. Sansa was supposed to be in Madrid for a photoshoot. Why would she be calling him in the middle of the day?

Robb’s phone was dead, and he’d forgotten to recharge it, but if Sansa had called Jon looking for him, it should be serious.

Right?

“Hey, princess.” Robb said softly as he picked the phone. Jon waved at him, before leaving the room so they could talk.

 _“Hello, Robb.”_ Her voice was warm. _“Do you have a minute?”_

“For you? Always. Is something wrong?”

There was a pause. _“Not exactly.”_

“This doesn’t sound promising. What happened?”

 _“Margaery called me.”_ She sighed. “ _Olenna wants to meet with us.”_

“What does Her Majesty want with us?”

Sansa took another long pause. _“It’s about the show. Margaery just wouldn’t say what exactly.”_

 _Oh shit._ Robb did the math quickly in his head. He was almost certain that the show was about to reach its 15th anniversary. If he was correct, this couldn’t be just a coincidence.

“I really hope this isn’t a revival.” Robb joked softly. Lord, no!

_“I don’t think it’s about the show, to be honest. I think it’s about the band.”_

Robb cursed under his breath. “If it’s about the band…”

 _“They’re all going to be there.”_ Sansa finished for him.

“Shit. I’m going to call Theon.”

 _“That’s why I called you.”_ She confessed.

Robb sighed. “Thank you for the heads up.”

_“Just be ready when you get the royal call.”_

Robb snorted.

***

“Thank you for coming, Theon.”

Theon shook the hand of the man. “It’s always my pleasure, Tom.”

“You bring a lot of comfort to those kids. You make them realise it’s possible.”

Theon gave Tom a vague smile. “I’m glad to be of help.”

He waved and started leaving the room. Theon had mixed feelings when he heard things like this. On one hand, he was very proud of himself; it hadn’t been easy to get sober and remain sober. On the other hand… He didn’t feel like a good example, like he was someone any of those people should aspire to be like.

Yes, he’d been sober for almost seven years now, but it had been one hell of a messy journey.

When he reached the parking lot, he was shocked to see Robb there, leaning casually against his car.

“What’s up, Stark?” He called.

Robb looked at him and grinned. “Hey, Greyjoy.” They hugged it out. “Listen… Have you checked your phone?”

Theon was immediately wary. “No. I turn it off during meetings.”

“Right…” Robb cleared his throat. “So you’ll probably have some missed calls.”

“Robb, you didn’t come here to play the answering machine to me. What the fuck is going on?”

“Olenna is calling all of us.” Robb admitted. “Called Sansa, then me… And probably you.”

“Why?”

“Sansa thinks she wants to get the band back.”

“Why?” Theon repeated, this time disconcerted.

“I have no clue, but we’re getting close to the show’s anniversary.”

“Oh shit.” Theon grumbled. “I knew there was something weird going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“You should start checking Twitter.” Theon told him dryly. “Last week they put the show on Netflix. ‘Rebel Way’ is trending.”

Robb groaned. “Now what?”

“I’ll be honest… I want to know what the Queen wants.” Theon confessed. “Let’s see if I have a message waiting for me.”

***

“Have you heard? Sansa Stark is going to be exclusively with Versace this year.”

Maggie ignored the gossiping assistants and tried not to sigh.

She couldn’t escape Sansa’s name, since they were basically in the same industry, but it was never easy to hear it thrown around so casually.

Fashion Week was almost upon them, and people had often questioned the lack of interaction between the two former band mates.

Maggie was used to people asking her why Sansa -one of the highest paid models in the world -never worked with Maggie -the rising star of the fashion world.

Maggie wished she had a simple answer to that. She normally said that their schedules never worked out, and she knew Sansa had answered the same a few times.

The truth was Maggie resented Sansa a bit. She didn’t hate the model or whatever some people thought, she just…

Those years working together hadn’t been easy on Maggie. That was it. She wasn’t ready to just get back to it.

Her phone rang and when she picked it up, she saw a strange number calling. She ignored the call and was ready to put it away when it rang again, and Arthur’s name flashed on the screen.

“Hello, Arthur.” She said as she answered it.

 _“Oh you answered, great.”_ Arthur let out a relieved sigh. _“Listen, Olenna Tyrell is going to call you. I’m calling first to warn you: she wants a meeting.”_

“Oh. Slow down.” She asked, her head spinning. “What meeting?”

_“A meeting with all of us; the whole band.”_

Maggie had to sit down. “You can’t be serious.”

 _“I talked to her myself a few hours ago.”_ He told her. _“The old witch wouldn’t tell me exactly what’s on her mind, but if she wants to see us all…”_

“Are you sure she wants to meet with all of us at the same time?” Maggie pressed, desperate for a negative answer.

 _“She said that. ‘Get the kids back together’._ ” Arthur copied -poorly- Olenna’s voice. _“Bedivere thinks it’s about the songs, but I think it isn’t that simple.”_

“It never is.” Maggie grumbled, massaging her temples.

 _“Listen, if you don’t want to go, I’ll stand by you.”_ Arthur said, and she knew he meant it. _“We don’t owe her anything.”_

“Well, technically…”

_“No ‘technically’, Maggie. We don’t need to do this.”_

Maggie sighed. No, they didn’t, but she needed to. Some things had to be discussed, some problems had to be solved, and this was the only way she’d get some closure.

She needed to face the music -and the band.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to post this so soon, but my sister from another mister @aryamsstuff has joined tumblr just because of this, so I felt I had to.
> 
> This story is basically thanks to her, though I’m not sure how she feels with this honor… lol
> 
> Anyway. This chapter is much shorter than the other, because is just prep for the real drama.

Robb parked the car in front of the tall building where HighGarden was located. It’d been many -many- years since he last visited the place.

“Ready?” He asked Sansa, who was sitting next to him.

“For this? Not really.” She sighed, then opened her door. “But I’ll confess I’m curious.”

Robb hummed his understanding and they got out of the car.

When they were able to see the entrance to the building, they recognized Theon standing there.

“Sansa! Robb!” He waved at them.

They hugged each other and made a bit of small talk, until Theon let out a tired laughter. “I’m glad you two are here.” He confessed. “I didn’t want to go in alone.”

“Safety in numbers.” Robb agreed easily. “It means shit once we’re face to face with Olenna…”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “She isn’t that scary.”

“You used to be smart, San.” Theon teased.

She slapped his shoulder.

They entered the building and got their badges. Once the elevator doors closed in front of them, Theon cleared his throat. “This is ridiculous! Why do I feel like this is the beginning of a horror movie?”

“Thanks the Seven!” Robb gushed. “I thought I was the only one.”

“This whole thing changed our lives.” Sansa said softly. “For better or worse. And we thought it was in the past. It’s normal to feel so nervous.”

Once the door opened directly in HighGarden’s reception area, they were greeted by a woman who took them immediately to a meeting room.

Margaery was already in the room, waiting for them. “Look who’s here!”

“Marge!” Sansa hugged her friend. “You look amazing.”

“Don’t I always?” Margaery teased.

“Little Rose.” Theon kissed her hand grandly. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, Theon.” Marge smiled prettily at him. “How’s life?”

“Normal. For now.”

Marge rolled her eyes, finally turning to Robb. “Robb.”

“Marge.”

“You look great.”  
“So do you. But I bet you already knew that.”

“Where are the others?” Theon asked, cutting the tension between them.

“Well, they should be here any minute now.”

They were still asking mundane questions about each other when the door opened and Arthur and Maggie entered.

For a second, Maggie was catapulted back to the past, where the popular group of the series -and the band -was all together, and she only had Arthur by her side.

To be fair, Marge and Sansa had never been mean to her. She knew that they didn’t isolate her on purpose; they were just very good friends and she was the odd one out. It never failed to hurt, though.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, before Robb -sweet, amazing Robb -came to the rescue.

“Maggie! Arthur! It’s been forever!”

He crossed the room in a second and hugged her and shook Arthur’s hand.

“Robb.” Arthur grinned at him. “You finally got a beard.”

“Shut up.” Robb threw back, laughing.

“Theon.” Arthur shook hands with the other man, who had approached them. “You look good.”

“I still can’t get a decent beard.” Theon joked. “Maggie.” He smiled warmly at her. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” She returned his smile. “And you?”

“Sober.” He shrugged.

She put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m happy for you.”

Theon threw his arm around her shoulder. “I’m happy too.”

Marge and Sansa had joined the group, and both of them were looking at Maggie.

“Hi, Maggie.” Sansa called softly.

“Sansa. Margaery.”

Margaery started raising her hand, as if she was going to touch Maggie, then seemed to change her mind. “It’s so good to see you, Maggie. I loved your collection at the Fashion Week. I have like three dresses from your last collection and I absolutely love them.”

“So do I!” Sansa agreed easily. “I got a green one from the Summer collection that I just adore.”

“Thank you. You two always had such great taste, so…”

Margaery made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “Oh please. You have a gift, darling.”

Arthur cleared his throat.

“Do you need some water, Arthur darling?” Margaery teased.

“Am I invisible just because I don’t sew?” He teased.

“You couldn’t be invisible if you tried.” She flirted.

Arthur laughed. “Where’s the Wicked Witch?”

Margaery slapped his shoulder. “And to think you were her favorite.”

“I’m charming.” His eyes finally turned to Sansa. “Hey, brat.”

“Hey, hooligan.”

“Sorry, but you two are making me uncomfortable.” Theon declared getting in between them. “Stop being weird.”

Marge kicked his shin, while Arthur and Sansa were clearly made even more uncomfortable for the comment.

“Should we sit?” Maggie suggested, just to avoid the silence.

“We might as well.” Margaery spoke up. “Grandma must be here soon.”

They were pulling chairs when the door opened and Olenna Tyrell entered the room.

She took a quick look around. “Good, you’re here. Let’s discuss business.”


	3. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I’m not saying this is what happened to the RBD’s members. I don’t know their lives enough to even guess.   
> As I said, their return just gave me the idea for this story, but I’m in no way saying this is how things went down.  
> Also, I wasn’t sure about the legal terms and correct words to discuss copyright and stuff related to that. So please, correct me if something is wrong!

Olenna was, as usual, ready to go straight to business. The boys, on the other hand, had a tradition to uphold.

Arthur started taking a knee, and Theon and Robb were quick to follow suit.

“All hail Queen Olenna Tyrell.” Arthur called.

The woman gave them a look. “Oh you three. It’s been a while.”

They got up grinning. “I missed you too, Olenna, my girl.” Arthur said. “Thank you for saying so.”

Her look made it clear she wasn’t amused by his antics. “Sit.” She ordered them all.

Sansa had to control the urge to act like a scared 15-year-old, desperate to impress Olenna.

She had a lot of thoughts about what had happened to the show and the band. When she was first called to work on the show with Robb, she’d been beyond excited. Her father hadn’t liked the idea very much, but her mother had been delighted.

Robb was supposed to just keep an eye on her. They’d played twins on screen, even though he was two years older than her. He wasn’t going to be part of the band at all -neither was Maggie, for that matter -but Olenna had liked him and he did sing well.

Sansa couldn’t blame Olenna for most of the things that happened to her. Despite all their jokes, Olenna wasn’t a cruel woman. She’d given them an opportunity and she’d expected them to work to show they’d deserved it. She was demanding, but she wasn’t abusive.

The only thing that Olenna had taken from her in fact was… No. Sansa couldn’t even blame her for that.

She’d chosen to give up on Arthur.

Olenna didn’t tell her to do it. She just said it was a bad idea and Sansa accepted it.

“It’s good to see all your faces.” Olenna finally said. “I’ve been watching all your careers with great interest.”

“It’s good to see you too, Olenna.” Sansa called from her place. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has, Sansa.”

“I feel like you’re about to ask for our souls or something.” Theon observed. “I think I don’t have mine anymore.”

Arthur snorted.

“Nothing so dramatic, Mr. Greyjoy.” Olenna made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “There are some businesses I’d like to discuss with you all.” She turned to Margaery. “Have you taken a picture together?”

“We barely had time to say hi before you arrived, grandma.”

She hummed. “Make sure you take a picture and post it later.” She snapped her fingers, and an assistant that had been quietly in the back came around and started passing folders to them.

“The show’s 15th anniversary is coming up soon.” She told them all. “I don’t know if you know, but it’s on Netflix now.”

“Catia was watching it.” Arthur commented. “I was shocked to see how young I was in it.”

“I saw the first episodes yesterday.” Maggie admitted. “It’s been a while.”

Olenna nodded. “This is the first part of our plan for the anniversary.”

“By ‘our’ you mean ‘your’ plan, don’t you, Olenna?” Arthur teased.

“Exactly.” She admitted easily. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but I own all the rights to everything; from the show to the songs.”

Sansa knew it very well. Even if she’d wanted at some point to sing songs from that time, she couldn’t because of all the copyright around them.

Robb often joked that he was worried that if he put on a pair of checked pants he’d have to pay Olenna for the right to use them in public.

“If you take a look at the contracts in front of you, you’ll see that I’m giving all of you enough rights over the songs that I can’t do anything with them without your agreement. Actually, no one in this room will be able to do anything with them without the consent of the others.”

Margaery was the only one who wasn’t surprised by the news. Robb was looking at Olenna in shock, and Arthur and Maggie seemed to be already reading the contracts.

“You can take that to your lawyers before signing it.” She seemed convinced they’d sign it eventually. “After you do that, I want all of you to agree with the release of all previous albums on Spotify.”

“Hold your horses.” Theon closed the contract and pushed it away from him. “This isn’t the final part of your plan. You didn’t bring us here to give us this and have a selfie. This isn’t about our songs on Spotify.”

“No.” She once again agreed easily. “It’s about a band reunion.”

“Fuck no.” Arthur laughed at the same time Maggie stood up.

“I’m going with her.” Theon decided.

“Wait!” Marge got up and hurried after them. “Listen her out.”

“For fuck’s sake, Margaery.” Theon glared at her. “You knew what this was about?”

“Of course I did.”

“We would’ve appreciated a heads-up.” Robb protested.

“All of us would’ve, Robb. But not all of us are close to the source.” Arthur pointed out.

“Oh god, are you still on that?” Robb wanted to know.

“You all always had preferential treatment.” Maggie pointed out. “I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“Sit down.” Olenna hissed, without raising her voice. “Now.”

There was this tense moment, when they all seemed to question Theon and Maggie, wondering if they were really leaving. Sansa wished they would, so she could be brave enough to go after them.

Maggie sat down first. “I have a career. I’m not leaving it to go back to the band.”

“You don’t have to.” Olenna told her directly. “It’s only one concert.”

“Even if it’s one concert.” Maggie turned to Arthur.” Do you want to do this?”

“Me? It took me all this time to be taken seriously as an actor after leaving the show. Do you think I want to go back to that?”

“I’ll tell you all why you’ll sign the contract and why you’ll do this concert.” Olenna informed them, always so arrogant, so certain. “And why you’ll thank me for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Also, remember you can always find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
